


Inspired

by ABrighterDarkness



Series: PoTS Stocking Exchange [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABrighterDarkness/pseuds/ABrighterDarkness
Summary: Tony had decided that teaching Steve Rogers about the modern world was very near the top of his favorite things to experience.  Not just because he felt no small amount of pride in being the primary person dedicating time and effort to the education.   Admittedly, that was part of it.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: PoTS Stocking Exchange [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626244
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	Inspired

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gavilan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavilan/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Gavilan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavilan/pseuds/Gavilan) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Gavilan#4691  
> Short prompts: Steve discovers the future, post-mission cuddles, modern music wtf  
> Long prompt: Steve goes on his post-Avengers motorcycle road trip of depression. Tony is busy rebuilding the tower, but he can't stop thinking about Steve. What does he do about it?  
> DNWs: a/b/o, mpreg, age gaps

Tony had decided that teaching Steve Rogers about the modern world was very near the top of his favorite things to experience. Not just because he felt no small amount of pride in being the primary person dedicating time and effort to the education. Admittedly, that was part of it. 

But his  _ reactions _ . Food that wasn’t boiled, rationed, cut with poor ingredients, bland or otherwise less-than-pleasant was fascinating to witness. Even the things that Steve had decided he hadn’t actually liked was met with such curiosity and joy that there’s no way it could be faked. Those bright baby blues shined bright and he determinedly tried everything that crossed his plate. The surprise and excitement when he discovered something that he liked was infectious.

Thai had been a winner. 

Sushi had definitely not. Oh well, it’s not for everyone.

Of all the discoveries that Tony had introduced him to, though, modern  _ music _ was easily his favorite. It was pure entertainment. Despite his personal tastes, Tony had taken to playing modern hits lists in the lab whenever Steve decided to join him in the space. 

Steve was curled comfortably on the couch with his sketchbook, drawing idly but Tony could tell he was listening curiously each time the song would change. When the next began, Tony watched from his chair as a look of pure befuddlement crossed his expression. 

The sketchbook dropped into his lap, temporarily forgotten, and he tilted his head slightly to listen closer to the song as though to make sense of it. Steve’s brows furrowed, eyes narrowed in consideration. The best part though is that, despite his uncertainty, Steve’s socked toes were bouncing slightly to the beat and the pencil he had been drawing with tapped absently against the sketchbook in a similar rhythm.

“Tony?” He asked part way through, eyeing him warily.

“Steve?” Tony grinned.

“I’m afraid to ask,” Steve said, nose wrinkling tellingly. “What is an Uptown Funk?”

Tony held his breath and pressed his lips inward tightly together in an attempt to hold back the laughter that was desperately trying to escape. He quickly spun the chair away, back towards the couch. 

“Tony, you’re laughing at me again, aren’t you?” Steve sighed. Tony could hear the muffled thud of his head falling back against the arm of the couch in exasperation. “I...don’t understand this song.”

Forcing the worst of the laughter down and wiping his eyes as inconspicuous as possible, Tony hopped up from the chair and made his way over to the couch to drop onto the opposite end, forcing Steve to move his feet or be sat on. “It’s about partying and dancing, Cap.”

Steve’s shoulders dropped and his brows rose, “Dancing. Right. I know I don’t know much about either topic but this is beyond me.”

“I could teach you,” Tony offered with a grin that earned a suspicious stare from the supersoldier. “What? You don’t think I could teach you to dance?”

“Are we talking about,” Steve’s nose scrunched in mild distaste, “ _ Modern _ dancing or actual dancing?”

“They’re both _technically_ real dancing,” Tony countered. “So why not both?”

Tony watched in greedy fascination as a flush climbed over Steve’s neck and into his ears and face. The man’s  _ reactions _ , holy shit. He shifted around the feet next to him and pulled himself up onto his knees, balancing with a hand on the back of the couch. He caught the widening of blue eyes that had darkened interestingly and the hitch in the blonde’s breathing pattern as Tony nudged his way to kneel between Steve’s bent knees until he was bracketed on both sides by strong legs. 

“Come on, Steve,” Tony weedled with a teasing grin. “You wanna dance, right?”

Steve swallowed heavily and drew a deep breath, “I-I don’t think that’s a good idea, Tony.”

“Why not?” Tony countered, arching a challenging brow. “You’re wanting to experience the modern world right? This is part of it. Come on, dance with me.”

“To  _ this _ ?” Steve asked incredulously, tilting his head to catch the next song in the seemingly random line up. Tony could almost see as his curiosity piqued as he listened to the words sung by the woman’s voice playing through the space. 

“Or whatever’s next,” Tony shrugged, resting his arm on the bent knee next to him, fingertips tapping against Steve’s thigh in time with the song. “This one’s about...er...curvier women?”

“Yeah, I got that, I think,” Steve smirked wryly. His voice went slightly faint and thoughtful when he shrugged and added, “Good for her.”

“Okay, up,” Tony tried again, nudging Steve’s leg encouragingly when the song  _ finally _ changed to something that he thought he might be able to get Steve off the couch for.

“I’ve heard this one before,” a small, fond smile crossing Steve’s expression as his attention shifted between the newest song and Tony. The foot pinned between Tony and the couch tapped against his hip to the beat of the song. “I think I might really like this song,” he said, smile widening. 

Tony paused to listen to actually listen to the song, not taking his eyes off Steve’s expectant expression. Wait, what? Really? His fingers tightened into the cushion at the back of the couch and he tilted his head in hesitance. “And why’s that?”

The muscles of the legs on either side of Tony tensed when Steve braced his feet to sit upright, his chest pressed against his thighs, pinning Tony’s hand in place, to bring their faces just inches apart. Steve arched a brow and tilted his head with a soft grin on his lips. Tony quickly pulled his eyes back up from those lips to meet Steve’s again. “Why do you think, genius?”

“Oh,” Tony responded, blinking rapidly at the sudden influx of data. “Yeah, going to have to spell it out for me.”

Steve’s lips quirked upwards in amusement before one of his hands reached to snag Tony’s t-shirt and tugged him forward just enough for a gentle press of lips in a chaste but sweet kiss. He withdrew only far enough to meet Tony’s gaze again and Tony opened his eyes unaware that he had even closed them. “Clearer?” Steve asked softly.

“Definitely getting warmer,” Tony answered breathlessly, admittedly dumbstruck by the sudden chain of events. He shook his head sharply and narrowed his gaze. “Is this a thing now? You’re going to kiss me to get out of doing things you don’t want to do?”

“What?” Steve blinked in confusion. “No?”

“So,” Tony paused to study the other man in confusion. “So, you  _ didn’t _ kiss me because you don’t want to dance?”

“No, Tony,” Steve answered with a small, affectionate grin. “Just...inspired, I guess.” 

“Inspired,” Tony repeated thoughtfully. “Huh. Are you still?”

“Inspired?” A soft huff of a laugh escaped Steve and he nodded almost shyly. “Pretty much always am,” he admitted.

“Good,” Tony said with a short nod before tipping forward for another slow kiss. When they withdrew, Tony rested their foreheads together and sighed quietly. “Still want to teach you to dance.”

“Okay,” Steve capitulated easily.

“That easy?” Tony questioned in mild surprise.

“That easy.”

**Author's Note:**

> First song - Uptown Funk - Mark Ronson  
> Second Song - All About That Bass - Meghan Trainor  
> Third Song - I'm Yours - Jason Mraz


End file.
